Dr Potter
by Challenge King
Summary: Harry Potter is the new Head of the Pharmacy at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and six patients interviewing for a place in a clinical trial he is doing stand out to him. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy. Please read and review.


Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Dr. Potter's Office  
Seattle, Washington  
Thursday, September 27, 2012

Looking over the various patient files on his desk that wanted to get into his clinical trial here at the hospital the dark haired, green-eyed, and pale skinned new Head of the Pharmacy of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital tried to determine which patients would make it into the trial. The doctor knew that several of the patients had the potential to make it into and handle the trial but he noticed six of them out of the whole group that would benefit the most out of the trial if they got into it in his opinion. He picked up the files of the six he noticed.

The first of the six patient's he noticed is a curly haired teen with faint scars on his face. The curly haired teen's name is George "Geo" Robertson and he is 17 years old and was attacked by an uncle a couple of days before the full moon when he was 14.

The second patient is a boy of African-American descent with black hair done in dread-locks that looked duller than normal. The dark skinned teen's name was Collin Travers and he is 15 years old and was attacked on the full moon by a large wolf while coming home from a friends when he was 13.

The third patient is a handsome boy despite the scars on his face and neck with shoulder length brunette hair with lightly tanned skin who looked calm and relaxed despite the stigma of his disease. The handsome scarred teen's name is Harold "Harry" Daniels and he is 14 years old and was mugged and beaten a few nights before the full moon when he was 13.

The fourth patient is another lightly tanned skinned boy but his brunette hair was far shorter and he had more scars on him and he seemed a bit nervous which was understandable. The nervous heavily scarred teen's name is Daniel "Danny" Tanner and he is 12 years old and was attacked on the night of the full moon by his step-father when he was 10.

The fifth patient is a girl with shoulder length dark red hair who seemed very excitable about life despite being an orphan and having the stigma of her disease. The excitable girl's name is Elizabeth "Lizzie" Hollis and she is 9 years old and she and her family were attacked on the night of the full moon with her being the only survivor when she was 8.

The sixth and final patient is a 7-month pregnant woman with pale skin and shoulder length dark-brunette hair who seemed to have a scared look on her face which is very understandable in her case. The pale skinned pregnant woman's name is Lyndsey "Lyn" Warren and she is 22 yeas old and was raped the night before the full moon 7 months ago.

The doctor set down the six patient files and knew from his 14 years of treating magical and non-magical patients around the country at various hospitals and private practices that those six are the most extreme cases of active and non-active Lycanthropy in this group of patients. He was certain that these six would make it into the trial and if not he would change his name from Harry Potter to something very idiotic and embarrassing. Harry rubbed the tan leather pouch that hung around his neck in hope that they will make it into the trial.

Harry looked over his desk at Dr. Wyatt, Dr. Robbins, and Dr. Karev and cleared his throat catching their attention and making them look at him. "Alright everyone it's time to start screening patients for the trial."

**Author's Note:**** Please review and tell me what you think and this is only going to be a one-shot so if anyone wants to continue it themselves please leave a review or PM directly me about it. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Crossover Challenges and iCarly Crossover Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you.  
**


End file.
